Gabriel Lightwood i Cecily Herondale
by KathPierce12
Summary: Moje własne fanfiction na temat Cecily i Gabriela z Diabelskich Maszyn. Osobiście ich uwielbiam. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. :)


Will, Gabriel, Jace i Alec wyruszyli na bitwę. Pod Time Square zebrało się mnóstwo demonów i Clave wezwało ich aby wymordowali wszystkie.

Gdy Cecily, Tessa, Isabelle i Clary zaproponowały, że też pójdą, i pomogą, wszyscy odmówili. Nie miały szans przekonać czterech upartych chłopców. Nawet uparta Isabelle, i jeszcze bardziej oburzona Cecily odpuściły wiedząc, że bracia nigdy ich nie puszczą.

Teraz siedziały same w Instytucie, czekając na jakikolwiek znak, że nic im nie jest. Jednak nic takiego się nie pojawiło.

W tym momencie minęło dokładnie sześć godzin odkąd wyruszyli.

- Powinnyśmy iść z nimi. - powiedziała Cecily. - Osiem osób to zawsze więcej. - w jej oczach wezbrały się łzy. Nie mogła ponownie stracić Brata i do tego Gabriela. Nie wiedziała co do niego czuje, jednak wiedziała, że nie czuje do niego przyjaźni, tylko coś więcej.

- Nie płacz, Cecy. - Tessa podeszła do niej i uścisnęła.

- Może powinnyśmy zawiadomić Cichych Braci? - zaproponowała Clary.

- Nie przyjadą dla tak błahej sprawy. - odparła Isabelle.

- To jest błaha sprawa? - warknęła Cecily. - Clave może stracić Czterech świetnych Nocnych Łowców... - urwała w momencie kiedy wielkie mosiężne drzwi Instytutu otworzyły się z cichym zgrzytem. Czwórka Nocnych Łowców weszła do środka. A raczej prawie weszła. Byli cali poplamieni krwią. Kuleli, a ich stroje bojowe nadawały się do spalenia.

Cecily krzyknęła cicho i rzuciła się do biegu. Z całej siły rzuciła się na szyję Gabrielowi. Ten zaskoczony, mimo bólu przygarnął ją do siebie. Jako, że różnica wzrostu pomiędzy nimi była spora, jej włosy połaskotały ją w twarz.

- Bałam się, że nie wrócicie... - wyszeptała przez łzy. Pogłaskał ją po włosach.

- Wszystko jest w porządku. - odparł. - Może tak nie wyglądamy ale jest ok. -

Czarnowłosa odsunęła się do niego, jeszcze raz patrząc na jego rany. Chwyciła go za rękę.

- Chodź. - powiedziała ciągnąc go za rękę. - Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. - szedł za nią bez żadnego prostestu.

Zaprowadziła go do swojej tymczasowej sypialni. Podczas gdy ona ruszyła do łazienki po wodę i ręcznik, on usiadł na krześle.

Wróciła do niego.

- Zdejmij koszulę, proszę. - powiedziała przysuwając się do niego. Przyciągnęła do siebie krzesło i usiadła na nim. Delikatnie zaczęła czyścić rany chłopaka.

- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć co się stało? - zapytała uważając aby zadać mu jak najmniej bólu.

Cicho wcignął powietrze do płuc.

- Było ich trochę więcej niż się spodziewaliśmy. - odparł. - Znacznie więcej. Nigdy nie widziałem, aż tylu demonów na raz. - spojrzała mu w oczy. Był w nich ból i złość, spowodowany tym, że dał się zranić.

Odłożyła ręcznik na stolik, stwierdzając, że więcej nie da rady zrobić.

- Masz stellę? - zapytała. Brunet bez słowa podał jej przedmiot.

Tuż nad obojczykiem zaczęła kreślić znak. Widziała jak krzywi się z bólu gdy czarny run wtapiał się w skórę. Była wprawiona w rysowaniu runów, William często wracał cały poharatany, jednak teraz mając przed sobą do połowy rozebranego Lightwooda, nie mogła się skupić. Patrząc na jego umięśniony tors, jak idiotka. Cieszyła się, że tego nie widzi, bo wyszła by na myślącą tylko o jednym. Skończyła rysować. Oddała mu stellę.

- Dziękuję. - powiedział uśmiechając się szczerze. - Za wszystko.

- Nie ma sprawy. - Uśmiechnęła się. Nagle poczuła jak chwyta ją za rękę. Zadrżała.

- Wiem, że to nie jest najlepszy moment ale chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. - szepnął. Dziewczyna starała się nie okazywać żadnych uczuć.

- Słucham. - powiedziała dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem.

- Wiem, że nie znamy się za długo... Wiedziałem to od samego początku gdy zobaczyłem cię w drzwiach Instytutu.. Później zaatakowałaś mojego ojca, podziwiam w tobie twoją odwagę... A do tego, teraz mi pomogłaś się ogarnąć. - Cecily musiała stwierdzić, że pierwszy raz widziała aby którykolwiek z Lightwood'ów się jąkał. Uznała to za urocze. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Może uznasz mnie za głupca, ale... - przerwał na moment, jakby chciał dodać sobie odwagi. - Chyba się w tobie zakochałem. - patrząc mu w oczy, miała 100% pewność, że nie kłamie. Jej serce stanęło na moment, i zaczęło pracować ze zdwojoną siłą. Jego szmaragdowe oczy były pełne szczęścia, bólu i niepewnośći. Czekał na jej reakcję.

Cecily bez zbędnych słów, chwyciła jego twarz delikatnie w swoje dłonie i pocałowała. Jej atramentowe włosy zasłoniły ich jak kurtyna. Nie liczyło się teraz nic prócz nich.

Cała radość i niepewność, zawarta w tym delikatnym dowodzie uczuć.

Z początku Gabriel zbyt zszokowany i zaskoczony aby coś zrobić, nie ruszał się. Jednak czując jej miękkie usta na swoich, automatycznie zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek. Gdy odsunęła się z cichym śmiechem, poczuł się szpeszony. Jego cała odwaga Nocnego Łowcy, jak i członka rodziny Lightwood'ów prysneła. _Czy zrobił coś źle? _

Widząc jego wzrok szybko zaczęła wyjaśniać.

- Znam osobę, która czuje to co ty. - obserwowała jak uśmiech na jego twarzy pojawia się przepiękny uśmiech.

Nachylił się i znów ją pocałował.

Wszystko wydawało się piękne. I takie właśnie było;

Nawet teraz po 7 latach jest tak samo jak te 7 lat wstecz.

Nawet dwójka ich dzieci - Alexander i Anna - nie sprawili aby ich miłość do siebie, stała się mniejsza.

_Nocny Łowca kocha tylko raz. Kocha tylko jedną osobę na całe życie. Chcą być złączeni w jednym ciele, oddychać razem. Być jednością. Zawsze i na zawsze razem. _

I żadne z nich nie odważyło się tego złamać.


End file.
